A Night to Remember
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: "Kim the mission was to arrest Shego, Not sleep with her!" Complained Dr.Director "I know I just drank too much last night and one thing led to another...". Kigo


Kim tailed Shego down the dark alleyway carefully trying not to be caught by the Green skinned woman. Kim promised herself this was a one time thing for sake of Finally putting Shego behind bars for good.

She had recently given up her job of stopping Villains ever since she started college. After that the GJ had pretty much taken most of the villains Kim stopped into custody, but now there was a problem that even the Global Justice could not solve.

* * *

**2 Days earlier**

Kim lay in bed before the sun Seeped through the gaps in her curtains waking her up.

She groaned covering the rays of light with her hand but staring at her alarm clock she realised it was around time to get up. She stretched and left the bed changing out of her pyjamas and stepping into the shower. A lot had changed since she started College, for one she left home and moved to the north of California. She was no longer together with Ron since they parted ways. She also gave up the whole thing of being a hero to focused on her education.

Kim stepped out of the shower, bushed her teeth and continued to change into her clothes for the day. She look at her watch as she put it on. She easily had enough time to stop of at the local cafe for Breakfast before she headed of to college.

She made her way out the door and to the local cafe sitting down with her Breakfast but before she started she was interrupted.

"Miss Possible?" Kim knew who the voice was and looked up to see Betty Director standing over her.

"Betty?" Kim Asked "What is it?"

"Listen Possible I'll make this short and sweet, we need your help." Said Betty

"Woah listen Betty it's nice of you to ask but I've kind of retired from that part of my life" Said Kim

"Kim this is an emergency" Said Betty "You're they only one who can help us"

"Why me?" Kim foundered

"We need you to help get Shego" Said Betty

"Shego?" Now there was a name Kim hadn't heard for at least a year now

"Yes we need to have her caught" Said Betty

"Can't you get one of your agents to do that?" Kim questioned

"We've tried Kim but she just gets away too quickly" Betty answered "But you though you've dealt with her more than anyone else, You know her well enough to capture her."

"As sorry as I am, I just can't do this any more I have a lot to deal with at the moment" Declared Kim

"Kim Shego has committed a large amount of robberies over the last year." Betty explained "You know that she has to be arrested"

Kim stared to the table then back to the Director, she was unsure whether she should attempt to go after Shego. Part of her missed the adventure of stopping the bad guys, but another part of her knew that college was too important to be missed.

"Well?" Betty Questioned "What do you say?"

"Fine, alright I'll get for you." Kim said shaking Betty's hand.

"You're doing us a wonderful service Kim" Dr. Director responded she then left handing Kim a device

Kim realised it was a Kimmunicator but it was more advanced than her original

"We took the liberty of asking you friend Wade to help us and he told us that if you accepted to give you this, oh and Your friend also allowed the rest of the GJ and myself to use the device if we wish to contact you" Betty told the Redhead before she left

Once had finally left Kim turned the device on to see Wade on the other end of the picture

"Hey Kim long time no see" Greeted Wade

"Hey Wade." She responded "Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you I've been kind of busy with college and everything you know?"

"Relax it's alright Kim I understand you got a lot going on in your life at the moment" reassured Wade

"Thanks Wade" Kim replied "So any news of Shego yet or is it too soon?"

"Nope actually I've already tracked her down" said Wade

"Wow that was quick" Exclaimed Kim

"You've forgotten how good I am Kim" said Wade

"OK so anyway where is she?" Kim asked

"Las Vegas" He said "You easily be able to get there from were you are"

"I'll go later tonight After college." Kim said

* * *

**Present**

So here I am Following Shego down a dark street in the "bad" part of Las Vegas

Kim followed Shego until she reached a Bar in the darks streets entering it in which Kim followed her in. Kim was wearing a trench coat and a fedora trying not to get noticed in case Shego did see her.

"Well look how it is" Said the bartender. The bartender was a short black-haired girl. "If it isn't the famous Shego"

"Hey Christiana" Replied Shego as she sat down on the stool in front of the bar.

Kim followed suite siting at the bar away from Shego but close enough to hear her.

"The usual?" Offered The bartender

Shego simply nodded

"I've not seen you here for at lest 5 months now" Said the bartender pouring Shego her drink "last I heard you got together with that Drakken fella"

_'What?'_ Thought Kim listening in _'Drakken and Shego were dating?"_

"Yeah, but that didn't last long" Shego explained

"How long" Christiana wondered "If you don't mid me asking

"About a week" Answered Shego

"I guess that didn't go well then" assumed The short-haired girl "What happened?"

"I guess I was just never really attracted to him, I just thought I was. If I'm honest I guess my just not attracted to any guys" Admitted Shego

_'Did..did Shego just admit to being a lesbian?'_ Kim thought

"You're saying you're gay?" Christiana asked

"Mabey" said Shego

"Have you dated anyone else since Drakken?" Christina Asked "What about that Kim Possible girl you always used to talk about the one you always give nicknames to like 'Pumpkin' and 'Princess'?"

This caught Kim's attention

"Kimmie?" Shego questioned "I doubt it. We're just too different. She's a goody two shoes and I'm a Bad ass law-breaker. Kimmie has no wild side. Who'd wanna be stuck with a girl like that?"

Kim Began to fill with anger

"...however though she does have a rather nice body, she's a cute and sexy red-head. I wouldn't mind getting her into bed with me"

Kim change from being angry to blushing

"Speaking of cute and sexy red heads I have to see what that woman at the other end of the bar wants" whispered Christiana as she drew her attention to Kim.

As Christina walked over to kim Shego glanced at the girls she looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it

_'who is she, and why does she look so familiar?'_ Shego wondered

"What you looking to get sweetie?" Christina asked

"Huh?" Kim was totally caught of guard "Oh I'm not here to drink anything"

_'That voice'_ thought Shego she knew it any where _'It couldn't be.'_

"Why come to a bar then?" Christina wondered

"I'm here for someone" Said Kim

"Suit your self" said Christina as she left

Shego knew it was her it couldn't be anyone else she got up off her seat and wandered to Kim

"You know I don't appreciate people stalking me Princess" Spoke Shego she had the plasma ready in her hands

"Shego!" Kim panicked she wasn't looking to fight

"What are you doing here Kim?" Demanded Shego

"Oh you know just sampling the Vegas night life" Kim responded with a nervous smile

"Uh huh. In a run down bar on the out skirts of the city?" Shego asked

"Yes?" Kim answered awkwardly

"Why are you really here?" The green woman persisted

"Ok. I'll admit I'm trying to arrest you." Kim confessed

Shego sighed and sat on the stool next to Kim

"Damn, you're such a Goodie goodie" Shego complained

"What?" Kim Asked confused

"Come on Kim you didn't even think up a good enough lies so you tell me the truth" Said Shego "The buffoon sure is lucky to have you"

"Shut up Shego and besides me and Ron aren't together anymore" Kim Declared

"Really?" The theif said "What happened? Did you finally realised what a moron he is?"

"No nothing like that it's just that when I left for college me and Ron were away from each other for a long time and well.. long distance relationships don't work" Argued Kim "But at least we lasted longer than your relationship with Drakken"

"You heard that then?" Shego hung her head

"I also heard you saw how I am "too good" and that I don't have a wild side." said Kim

"Well it's true you don't" exclaimed Shego

"I can be wild when I want to be" The heroine complained

"Oh yeah prove it" Shego said turning to the bar "Hey, Christian Get me 2 shots of vodka the real stuff not the watered down stuff"

"Ok then" Christiana responded she brought the vodka filled shot glasses and handed one to Kim and Shego.

Shego Down the shot quickly but Kim Just stared at her shot glass

"That's the stuff" Shego said relaxed "Hey come on what are you Chicken?"

"im not sure Shego I have College tomorrow" Kim Protested

"What ever you say square" Shego Scoffed

Kim eyed Shego and then at the shot

"Oh well here Goes" Kim said before she downed the shot.

* * *

"Oww my head" Kim complained to herself. Kim placed her hand on her head trying not to move her head too much

'What was in that stuff I drank' Thought Kim 'The last thing I remember was that I was at the bar with Shego then...then..I can't remember much else?'

Kim looked around this wasn't her apartment. It was a hotel room. Kim suddenly felt something strange on her chest. She looked down and saw an arm. she looked to see exactly who's arm it was and what she saw left her speechless and unable to move. Shego was lying next her wearing nothing but just as she saw Shego, the green skinned woman awoke.

"What the Hell are you doing in my Hotel Room!" Shrieked Shego covering her self with the bed covers

"I don't know I can't remember anything about last night." Kim Argued

"God! Me neither" Shego groaned burying her head in her hands

"We didn't...you know? Did we? Kim asked

"I think we did" said Shego

"Oh man" worried Kim

To make matters worse Kim's Kimmunicator rang. Kim scrambled to reach the device which was in her trosers that hand been flung across the room.

"You're not going to answer that are you?" Shego Questioned

"I have to" explained Kim "It might be important"

When Kim turrned the device on it showed on the other end

"Kim we were woundering how you're doing. we tried to contact you all last night but you didn't answer"

"Im fine Doctor Director" said Kim "Listen I'm kind of busy"

' !' Thought Shego 'She's working with the GJ that bitch!"

"Kim?" Betty asked "Why are you not wearing any clothes?"

"Well I kind of got together with someone last night" Kim conffesed

"Who? if you don't mind me asking" Question

"I can't really say-"

"Hey Betty how's it going?" Shego interupted she wandered behined kim putting her chin on Kim's Sholder. Both Betty and Kim were left Shocked "By the way Kim you were amazing last night."

"Kim would you mind takig this somewhere private so I can speak to you Personally!" Demanded Dr Director


End file.
